


The Good Doctor

by thebigbengal



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Mention of abuse, Missing Scene, Semi AU, bad authority figures being bad, jacoby being a bastard, part of a series of fics in which cooper comes for pedophiles' heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigbengal/pseuds/thebigbengal
Summary: Just as Jacoby said himself, his investigation on Laura will be ongoing for the rest of his life. Just as it should be.(Set in an AU where Jacoby's sins and creepy nature wasn't forgotten post-reveal in season 2, and Coop continues rightfully disliking the man.)





	The Good Doctor

Lucy Moran at the front desk gave Jacoby her all-over-the-place rundown of the case’s conclusion once he arrived back in Twin Peaks. She spoke glumly, and the doctor begged her for more information. Anything else they had on Laura, particularly the diary.

“You’d have to ask Agent Cooper, I suppose." Lucy replied. 

 

* * *

 

Jacoby cursed at his notes and tapes the day word broke about Leland Palmer. All that poking and prodding, scraping for a smidgen of an answer, thrown away overnight. His work became the government’s work. _His_ answers, their answers. A damn FBI agent strolls into town and picks at Laura like he knew her better than _he_ did. And with a secret diary, of all things, that Laura entrusted to a lowly horticulturalist before her own psychiatrist.

Another man on her belt.

He sighed and let the feelings pass for however long until they resurfaced in smaller increments. The ultimate resolution of the whole case disappointed him as he went over it. Incest by way of a psychotic father. Tragic, sure. Horrifying, why not. But terribly ordinary. Like a magician revealing his tricks, the mystery was dead, no different than Laura herself. She had become like any other woman across the globe.

Or perhaps, maybe not.

There were still holes left unfilled. Stirring _, chilling_ secrets of the most depraved and risque variety left untold. Sexual escapades, their off-color and erotic details likely rivaling that of Sade, and the equally off-color participants. Blowhards, philanthropists, criminals, the normal every man… or every _woman_.

_Classmates._

Every juicy element hidden somewhere in the diary.

Jacoby enthusiastically put on his most florid suit and headed off for the funeral, where the Special FBI Agent would surely be attending.

 

* * *

 

He spotted Sheriff Truman and Agent Cooper from across the living room, gleefully chatting, and immediately wormed his way into their conversation.

“Sheriff Truman! Agent Cooper! Fine day we’re having.”

Truman perked up with his natural inviting smile. Cooper hardened like cement. “If you’d like to call it that.” He said.

“Of course, it’s awful what happened to Leland. I could have treated him, I’m sure.”

“A real tragedy.” Sighed the sheriff. “Say, how’ve you been feeling?”

“Never felt more refreshed in my life! Those island girls have quite the magic fingers!” Jacoby laughed. Truman pulled a smile and glanced at Cooper, still unamused.

“I, uh, presume you may be leaving us shortly, Agent Cooper?” Asked Jacoby.

“You presume correctly.”

“Well, you’ll be sorely missed.”

“Yeah,” Truman patted his shoulder, “Finest the town’s ever had!”

Cooper gave a brief grin to the sheriff, “Harry, you give yourself too little credit.” Then turned straight back to Jacoby, the warmth gone. Jacoby fixed his posture and smiled wider at the agent.

“I’ll, uh,” Truman cut in, “Get another drink.” And he walked off to the refreshments table.

Cooper began heading in Truman’s direction when Jacoby grabbed him by the shoulder, a gesture Cooper did not approve of in the least.

“Uh, Cooper, I’ve got something of a favor to ask.” He said, looking up from his bi-color glasses.

“What?”

“That diary you found. I’d like to take a look, if that’s no trouble.” He tried to make it sound as little a task as possible. Cooper, that Federal Bureau issued pin on his lapel shining brighter than ever, refused to be moved by this.

“It’s in police evidence, Doctor. No one gets a pass without official jurisdiction.”

“Well, Laura was my patient, as you know.” Insisted Jacoby.

Cooper stared down at him. “Get the documents and we’ll talk.”

Jacoby pressed further, “Not to be blunt, Agent, but the case is over, and correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve done quite a bit to unravel Laura’s personal life. It’s not like her privacy is hallowed ground anymore.”

Cooper tore his hand away from his arm, “I’d like to preserve whatever remains of it.”

Once again, Jacoby grabbed on and pulled the agent in close, “Listen, I understand all the red tape. Your bosses in D.C must have their thumb down on you. But the simple fact of the matter is the case may be solved, but the mystery lives on. _My_ mystery. Day and night, I have labored over Laura’s secrets, just as you have. We have similar interests here. Laura was a woman that puzzled many and we're the only ones here who have almost all the pieces. As _professors_ of our study, it’s only right that we exchange notes, don’t you think?”

The agent did not remove Jacoby’s hand a second time. His expression read that if this weren’t a public setting, he’d do worse than pull away. Without raising his voice, he said, “‘No’ is my final answer. And if you ask again, you better start investing in another occupation. One that won’t tolerate a phony license and repeated malpractice.”

Jacoby backed off, forgetting his appealing mask. Truman returned with two drinks in hand, one of which he gave to Cooper. “What’s with the sour faces?”

“We were just… discussing Laura,” Jacoby said. Like a swerving vehicle, he hustled to fix his tone. “Still such a waste. A woman like that could have been a gem for her community."

Though the rest of the room was alight with conversation, the three men dried up, stiff as stone. Harry took a swig of his drink and changed the subject, re-engaging Cooper, and leaving Jacoby in the peripheral. Major Briggs approached the doctor and formally greeted him, unaware of the earlier spat. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after the wake, Cooper caught Jacoby making one last attempt to get on his good side. As expected, it did not take. The two men head to their cars.

“ **Child**.” Cooper spoke out, glaring directly through Jacoby’s lenses.

“Pardon?”

“Laura was seventeen. She was a **child**.”

Jacoby shrugged him off, and went home, where he slept hardly any different than every other night.


End file.
